Love, Death & Grief
by DerryBabe
Summary: I'M BACK! Hee hee! Plz R&R! The title says it all!
1. Love

**(A:N) Dannii:** Hey peeps!! I'm back!! Listen 'Darkness Falls' has been taken down and I'm still not sure why!! I'm sick again and I'm failing my tests in school so I'm in a bad mood!! This shall explain this new story!! It's sad & depressing just to let you know!! Well here it is anyway!!

Ages:

Clay: 18

Raimundo: 17

Jack: 16

Kimiko: 16

Omi: 14

Translations: for later chapters.  


Japanese Kimi o ai shiteru

Japanese Watakushi-wa anata-wo ai shimasu

Portuguese Amo-te

Portuguese (Brazilian) Eu te amo

Irish taim i' ngra leat

English I love you

BTW I just thought I'd tell you all I'm dyslexic so that explains my bad spelling and grammar since that's why 'Darkness Falls was taken down!!

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

Love, Death & Grief

Chapter one

It was Christmas Eve at the temple, it was also a beautiful winters day Kimiko sat outside looking at the beautiful white glistening snow and ice surrounding the temple. She breathed out a sigh her breath turning into fog, she liked this time of year and it was going to be her first Christmas at the temple. She was happy, she'd got the guys presents and had decorated the temple with tinsel and other stuff. It was the first Christmas she'd celebrate, her family where always away for Christmas and she'd usually be left with her aunt who hated Christmas and her uncle who she preferred not to think about. She was thinking of all the miserable Christmases she'd had until something freezing cold hit her on the side of the head.

"Ouch" she said rubbing her head when she heard his mischievous laughter ring out across the temple grounds she looked up and saw the brunette laughing at her, she growled at him before leaping up and running at him.

"Whoa… cya Kim" he called seeing the expressing on her face and running. Kimiko chased him like she always did it was fun then he stopped abruptly and threw another snowball at her she shrieked when it hit her and she threw one right back.

"You are so dead Rai!" she called dogging a snowball.

"Aww common Kim, what's a little chill compared to your best friend and boyfriends life!" he said smirking as he caught her around the waist.

"That depends" she smiled.

"Is that right!" he smiled back he then leaned down and kissed her cherry coloured lips, she smiled against his tanned lips and kissed him back. They stayed like this for a long time until they needed air a broke apart, when Kimiko let out a small sneeze.

"Sounds like someone's getting a cold!" Raimundo said he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the temple.

"What ya up to their partner?" Clay asked slightly amused.

"Just giving Kim a lift," Raimundo joked.

"Rai put me down!" Kimiko laughed.

"I will… but your going straight to bed ya hear chica!" he smiled.

"Fine!" Kimiko said rolling her eyes, but when Raimundo put her down she brought out two snowballs from her pocket and hit Clay and Raimundo with them.

"KIM!" both boys yelled chasing after the laughing Japanese girl.

Later that night when everyone was in bed sleeping Raimundo crept out of his room and over to Kimiko's bedroom door, he knocked knowing she'd still be awake. The door opened and Kimiko's face appeared.

"Rai? What are yo…?" she never got a chance to finish her sentence as Raimundo's lips managed to find hers. Raimundo broke the kiss smiling at her he stepped into her room closing the door behind him. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed lying her down and started to remove his tunic kissing her again. (**A:N**- you all know what's happening here I'll let your imaginations wander : P)

---------------------------

Raimundo had propped himself up on one of his elbows and was watching his girlfriend sleep when the sun started to shine through the window. Kimiko began to stir and her eyelids flickered open to reveal a pair of bright sapphire blue eyes, she smiled.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey girl" Raimundo smiled back at her, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too" she answered receiving a kiss.

"I'd better get going before Master Fung catches me!" he told her.

"Yeah, I know so get your butt outta my bed" she smiled giving him a little shove. He got out pulling on his trousers and tunic.

"I'll see ya later!" he told her bending down to give her another kiss and left her room. He closed the door behind him when he heard sniggering he turned around to see Omi and Clay watching him.

"You dirty snake!" Clay smiled at him.

"Oh Raimundo my friend you have deflowered our lady friend!" Omi said smiling widely at him and trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Raimundo smiled blushing slightly he hadn't been counting on the two of them to be up at that time of night.

"Raimundo and Kimiko up a tree doing things they shouldn't be!" the two boys sang to the Brazilian, it was amazing that they all still acted like a bunch of kids. They heard a door close and turned around to see Kimiko standing behind them hands on hips.

"What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Err… nothing!" Omi and Clay quickly replied.

"Thought so!" she smiled, "Besides what goes on in Raimundo and mines relationship has nothing to do with you two, so keep your noses out!" she warned them. The cowboy and small monk nodded leaving for breakfast.

"Your wonderful!" Raimundo smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So are you!" she giggled.

"I got something for you!" he smiled pulling a small box out of his pocket, "I was gonna wait till later to give it to you but… I think now's a better time!" he handed it to her. She opened the small box and gasped, inside was a beautiful silver locket shaped like a heart with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"There's an inscription on the back!" he told her. She turned it over and read:

_Kimi,_

_You are my world,_

_You are my light,_

_You are my every thing_

_And I'm willing to fight!_

_Love you always_

_Rai xoxo_

Kimiko was overcome with emotion and threw her arms around him.

"I love you too Rai" she whispered he smiled. After he had fastened the locket around her neck they went off hand in hand to meet the others. They where going to be together always.

Or so they thought…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** Yes I know I can't write romance I hope you guys liked it please R&R!!

Next time:

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay and Omi yelled they couldn't see anything due to the smoke and the last thing they heard was an almighty 'BANG' then they saw him and their hearts where filled with dread, pain and sorrow.

Until next time!! Cya love ya all xoxo

.::Dannii::.


	2. Death

**(A:N) Dannii: **All I wanna say is… THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to all my reviewers!! I made me so happy to know you liked my writing and that you are all sticking up for me it means a LOT to me so this chapter is dedicated to:

kitty-krazy04

cdfe88

gurl in shorts/man in a bra

DesiredStorm

redhotchilipepper28

ElfinSorceress0530

LoneWolfPrincess

Divagurl277

Borgy

Jadebell

cartoonhottie200

Funkmaster

**Dannii:** You guys ROCK!! Oh and BTW Katie Raimundo IS my bishie… but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to him (Evil smile)

**Raimundo:** Gulp!!

**Jack:** RUN Rai RUN!!

**Dannii:** On with the chapter Mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Love, Death & Grief

Chapter two

Christmas passed and the chosen ones hadn't had to go after a Shen Gong Wu in weeks. It was an ordinary day at the temple except that training had been cancelled due to the snow. The dragons where in the kitchen Clay was sitting at the table, Omi was meditating, Raimundo and Kimiko where snuggled up to each other in front of the fire.

"I love you" Kimiko whispered in Raimundo's ear.

"Dido" he replied holding her closer. She smiled at him he always said 'dido' never once did he ever say those three little words back to her, but she didn't care as long as she had him she was happy.

"Shen Gong Wu time people! Shake a leg!" Dojo yelled the dragons got up and hurried over.

"What is it Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"It's the… the…umm… I'm not sure but it's killing me!" Dojo replied, "Just hop on will ya!" they did so. They where flying on Dojo's back Omi was busy reading 'the ancient guide to females' again when he heard slurping noises. He turned his head and looked behind him, Kimiko and Raimundo where sitting away from the others kissing each other. Omi rolled his eye, _that's all they ever do now!_ He thought. He looked back at the couple and saw Raimundo remove his hands from her waist and place them on her legs; he slowly started to run his hands up them right up so they disappeared in her skirt. Kimiko broke the kiss and slapped his face.

"Ow" Raimundo muttered rubbing his sore cheek, "What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm NOT that easy!" she told him, "You are not getting THAT!" she told him fiercely turning away.

"Sounds like their havening a lovers tiff" Clay chuckled to Dojo who smiled.

"Aw common Kim I was only being curious!" Raimundo said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Humph!" was the reply he received. He began rubbing her shoulders and she let out a small moan. Clay & Omi looked at them as if to say 'please stop that it sounds SO wrong'. Kimiko blushed a little and Raimundo began kissing her neck.

"You can't stay mad at me forever!" he told her.

"Not when you do that!" she said turning around to face him, "That's not fair you know I love it when you do-" Raimundo kissed her and they both fell backwards onto Dojo's back.

"HEY!" Dojo yelled, "I am NOT a bed okay so you two pack that in!" they both sat up quickly smiling as Dojo descended from the sky and they landed at…

"Jack's house?" Clay asked confused.

-----------------------

"Looks like the plan's working!" Jack smiled at the monitor watching the Xiaolin dragons creep into his house.

"You won't get away with it!" a brown haired girl snapped at him from inside a cage.

"Ah but you see my dear Jill it WILL work, as you can see your boyfriend and his little friends are on their way to meet death!" he let out an evil laugh. Jill's eyes became watery and she sank down into a sitting position.

"Clay?" she whispered.

------------------------

The four chosen ones walked down a corridor all arguing about weather or not this was a trap. They came to the door to Jack's lab and went in.

"Well it's about time!" Jack called to them from the shadows.

"You son of a…" Raimundo started but Kimiko nudged him in the ribs.

"Yes I' am" Jack said pulling a leaver and a cage fell down around them. They tried getting out but no matter what they tried nothing happened, "Say hello to Dashi for me!" Jack laughed pointing a death ray at Raimundo when a wolf tackled him.

"Jill!" Clay cried happily Jill morphed back into a human and unlocked the cage they all started running for the door in different directions Kimiko and Raimundo one-way Clay, Omi and Jill in the other. All of a sudden Clay turned around he saw Kimiko and Raimundo had run into some Jack bots and where fighting them when he saw Jack in the corner of his eye with the death ray. A loud noise was heard and they couldn't see.

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay and Omi yelled they couldn't see anything due to the smoke and the last thing they heard was an almighty 'BANG' then they saw him and their hearts where filled with dread, pain and sorrow. They walked slowly forwards looking at the limp body blood stains covering it their eyed stung with tears.

"Raimundo?" Omi whispered. Raimundo slowly looked up at them his eyes where brimming with tears and his breathing was coming fast.

"I… I wasn't fast enough" he chocked out the tears started to leak out of his eyes. He looked down at the lifeless body in his arms and felt a pain in his chest like someone had stabbed him. He held the body close to him and cried he looked at the face the eyes where open but glazed over and the mouth was slightly open.

"Kimiko!" he cried out.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**Dannii:** I had you all going there you all thought it was Raimundo!! Soz if it was depressing I could've made it worse!! Anywho thanks for the reviews!! Love ya all xoxo

.::Dannii::.


End file.
